The present invention relates to a device and process for generating micro bubbles in a liquid using hydrodynamic cavitation.
Because micro bubbles have a greater surface area than larger bubbles, micro bubbles can be used in a variety of applications. For example, micro bubbles can be used in mineral recovery applications utilizing the floatation method where particles of minerals can be fixed to floating micro bubbles to bring them to the surface. Other applications include using micro bubbles as carriers of oxidizing agents to treat contaminated groundwater or using micro bubbles in the treatment of waste water.